


the charming type

by thebitterbeast



Series: challenge me to a drabble [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, OTP Drabble Challenge, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, can be seen as flirting i guess?, in a way anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: Ray and Leonard are undercover at a restaurant. That's it. That's the story.Prompt: “The salad here is really good.” - “Do I look like a fucking rabbit?”





	the charming type

**Author's Note:**

> as prompted by [bhavvyyy](https://bhavvyyy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Ray tries to find the bright side of everything in life. He has to, or he would drown under all that he has been through. It seems like it has been one bad thing after the next after the next, and sometimes Ray is so tired of it that he just wants to stop.

But he cannot. It would feel like a betrayal of all that he has lost, a betrayal of somehow surviving everything life has thrown at him.

So he keeps going and he keeps smiling, and he keeps on keeping on.

Even now, sitting opposite Snart in a fancy restaurant, pretending to be a couple while keeping an eye out on – there is no other word for it – the mark, he acts the way he always does. Like nothing in the world can wipe the smile off his face, like everything is coming up roses.

He is aware Snart would prefer anyone else be here with him, but Ray is the only one who has so far not been seen by their mark. Still, he pretends he does not see the glare Snart is not trying to hide, and continues chattering on about nothing, and smiling brightly at the waiter that puts their food in front of them.

“Thank you!”

The waiter smiles back, looking so relieved at the simple words that Ray’s smile turns sympathetic. He thinks he hears Snart snort, but he ignores it and resolves to give the poor boy a huge tip.

“You know,” Snart raises an eyebrow at him. “We’re here to do a job.”

Ray blinks back, innocently, inwardly cheering at the affronted look Snart gives him for not reacting the way he expected. “Being nice to our waiter doesn’t stop us from doing our job.” He raises an eyebrow back. “It keeps him from spitting in our food.”

As if to emphasize his point, he takes a bite of his food. A soft hum of startled pleasure escapes his throat, and he takes a quick second bite. “Carter was right,” he says, surprised. “The salad here is really good.”

The scowl that crosses Snart’s face is annoyed in a way that Ray still cannot place, but has been becoming more common over the past few weeks. “Do I look like a fucking rabbit?” He stabs at his own plate and takes a bite. The scowl lessens, slightly, and Ray stifles the urge to cackle at the older man.

Snart’s scowl comes back, fiercely daring Ray to say something. Ray shakes his head and moves to take another bite before he notices the mark getting up. His amusement fades, and he nudges Snart’s foot with his own and motions his head slightly.

Time to get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I do still love these two even if it doesn't seem that way. Feel free to yell at me about them whenever.


End file.
